


Cada Quien Con Su Cada Cual

by princessvirgo (orphan_account)



Series: Por Parejas [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Hay muchos dichos que se forman alrededor de la sociedad cuando ven a una pareja formarse. Pero esto a dichos se acoplan bien?.





	Cada Quien Con Su Cada Cual

La mirada azul se fijó con enfado en su mejor "amigo", mientras este ni se fijaba, y eso le irrito, hace unos días que se había dado cuenta de ese extraño comportamiento en ese bichejo. Algo andaba mal, y el no saber qué? Lo estaba llevando al extremo de querer golpear al culpable de esa incertidumbre. Pero que podía hacer?, su "dignidad" le decían que esperara hasta que el propio Milo se cansara de ese juego y regresara a hablarle como siempre, pero eso cuando ocurriría? Ya llevaba casi dos semanas y el bicho seguía ignorándolo.

Mi...- se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que estaba a un paso de llamar al bicho, más se contuvo. Él era Camus de Acuario y jamás, de los jamases se dejaría vencer por Milo –...- giro su vista y trato de buscar algo lo suficientemente interesante como para concentrar su atención en ello –

Camus, buenos días – la voz de Mu le hicieron girar su mirada nuevamente donde estaba el octavo guardián. Porque el Aries, tenía que ser tan educado, porque simplemente no le había ignorado y ya –

Buenos días caballero – su mirada se desvió por milésimas de segundos al que acompañaba a Mu, y se maldijo por tal debilidad –

Todo bien? – el peli lila había inclinado su cabeza levemente al notar la tensión que había entre el octavo y onceavo guardián. Había pasado algo y no se había enterado –

Vamos, Mu tengo urgencia – le apuro el bicho sin dignarse a mirar al de acuario –

Oh, claro – asintió el aries aun desconcertado por el actuar de ambos dorados. Que habia pasado allí? Desde cuando Milo ignoraba a Camus –

***M***

Que paso allá abajo? – Mu le miro con los brazos cruzados a la espera de una explicación -

Que pasó de qué? - le miró con inocencia, que sabía Mu no tragaria. Pero podía intentarlo, cierto? -

Milo, que pasó con Camus? Tu lo ignoraste deliberadamente y lo mismo él. Y no me explicó el porqué? - sus ojos verdes buscaron la respuesta en la turquesa -

No es algo por lo que te debas preocupar - le sonrió y trató de transmitirle confianza - sólo estamos jugando - esa mirada que dio con el último comentario hicieron dudar al peli lila y preguntarse que tipo de juego era ese? - como sea, Mu necesito que escorpio este bien - sin más que decir dejo la caja de Pandora y salió del primer templo dejando algo desconcertado al menor -

***M***

Camus, no lo podía soportar más. Ya estaba hasta el tope con el comportamiento de ese bicho asqueroso. Eso no podía continuar así, pues por mucho que lo quiera negar, extrañaba los constantes acosos de Milo.

Si sigues haciendo que baje la temperatura, pronto tendremos que usar abrigos para pasar acuario - Afrodita miró con el ceño fruncido al francés -

Termina de pasar - la mirada celeste mostró sorpresa, ante la descortecia del acuario -

Wau, si que debe ser grave lo que te pasa - trató de bromear -

No estoy de humor, como puedes ver. Así que te pediría que me dejarás sólo - el sueco suspiro ante la frialdad de Camus -

Sí estas con ese humor porque el bicho ni te mira. Déjame decirte que, la culpa la tienes tu, por haber dado poca importancia su ausencia el me anterior - la mirada azul miró con sorpresa la celeste -

Que? - no recordaba exactamente en que momento - ...oh, sabia que estaba en una misión y...- ahora gracias al piso va entendía porque Milo estaba actuando así -

Milo sólo esta aplicando lo que tu hiciste. Además, lo lastimaste feo. Todos dábamos por hecho que cuando volviera le darías una buena bienvenid, pero ni eso - negó - sólo dijiste, si que volviste rápido. Te juro que hasta a mi me dolía. Digo, parecía que te molestó su vuelta - se cruzó de brazos -

Pero yo no ...- trató de defenderse. Él no obhabia dicho con esa intención. Tal vez aún le faltaba mejorar su tono de voz al hablar, así como también darle mayor emoción a sus palabras -

Si, se que no lo hiciste con esa intención pero Milo no lo tomó bien. Sabes como es el Escorpión - suspiro - sólo te está devolviendo lo que diste - sin más que decir abandonó el onceavo templo -

***M***

...- se sorprendió de ver a su mejor "amigo" frente a la entrada de su tempo. Y más aún como se presentaba -

Milo...- sus mejillas ardían y realmente se odia así mismo por no haber sabido expresar bien sus palabras, pues ahora por eso tenía que pasar esa vergüenza - yo...- y quien creería que el frío onceavo guardián, se sentía nervioso -

Buenas noches, necesita pasar escorpio? Pasé caballero - ignorando lo que se que Camus tuviera que decir, le invito a pasar por su templo y marcharse, para luego caminar rumbo a los privados -

Espera! Milo...- su actuar fue más rápido que sus pensamientos, ya que al notar que había cogido la mano del peli azul y su voz había sonado lastimera, retrocedió un paso - 

...- llamó a su auto control para no rendirse antes de tiempo -

Milo...- sus manos se emtrelazaron y su mirada se mantuvo gacha. Desde cuando Camus de acuario era tan malo en hablar - yo no quiero que me ignores...- se mordió los labios y trató de evitar que su voz se quebrar al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Después de lo hablado con Dite, su mente le había hecho recordar todo los momentos pasado junto al griego. Haciéndole comprender que tan importante era el bicho para él - yo...tu sabes que yo... - su voz le traicionó...-

Perdóname tú a mi, Camus - si quiso que el francés, lo extrañará como él lo hacia lo había logrado, y ver que había roto el eterno hielo lo hizo sentir bien. Pero tambien se sintió el peor ser por permitirse dañar a la persona que amaba - jamas quise que lloraras...- le limpio la unica lágrima que no se había convertido en escarcha -

Yo tampoco quise dañarte - el francés negó - Milo...yo sólo no sabía como reacionar. Me gustas pero...no sabía como decirlo y...y - las palabras murieron. Milo lo había besado -

Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre tuviste esa dificultad - le sonrió - pero dolió y mi carácter pudo más...- le sonrió -

Pero eso me ayudó. Entendí que si Milo no esta, mi mundo nunca estará completo - las mejillas de francés se tiñeron aún más de carmín al declarar por primera vez lo que en su corazón se guardaba -

El guardar las cosas, muchas veces daña. El expresarlas abiertamente puede crear un mayor dolor. El equilibrio de decir y guardar debe ser mantenido.

FIN


End file.
